


Brotherly talk (almost)

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castiel Does Not Understand, Castiel needs some help, Dean Being an Idiot, Everyone Is Alive, Gabriel Lives, Kinky Sam, M/M, Shocked Dean, Some Humor, exactly what it looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, apparently Dean is not the impulsive Winchester brother, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly talk (almost)

**Author's Note:**

> Please, notice that English is not my mother tongue and this is the first story with more than 200 words I write.  
> If there is any mistake or grammar error, please, let me know so I can correct it.
> 
> A big "thank you" to Shivvy and Inathia Len that helped with the grammar.

So, things are this way.

Dean could admit he kinda likes Castiel. But-

(Of course, the "but" stuff. There's always a "but" that doesn't allow him to admit that.)

First of all, Castiel is a guy. And Dean has been taught that dates, love, even flowers-and-bees stuff (which was just his father's polite way to say _sex_ , not that John would have liked Dean to take home a baby) - well, all this things happen after the usual boy-meets-girl.

It was never contemplated- Well, no one ever told him about the existence of a boy-meet-boy - of course he knew about gays and lesbians, he's not living in the fucking Middle Age, it's just no one ever thought about Dean being one of them - so Dean himself never opened to new possibilities.

Anyway, Castiel is a guy - a freaking hot guy - and even if it took a little to Dean to understand it, now he knows. He likes Castiel. He likes him very much.

Still, this isn't enough. He can't just walk in and say: "Hello, Castiel. I think I like you, would you like to go out for a date?" No, he can't just do this, because there is point two: Castiel is an Angel of the Lord, and aren't Angels supposed to be asexual?

Plus, Castiel is not a person who understand human things, such as the need of eating and drinking and privacy and personal space, so maybe all those gazing e staring at each other like there is some subtext is just in Dean's head. Yeah, it's probably all in his head, he tries to convince himself, without success.

Then, let's just admit that Castiel loves him back - did he just though _"love"_? It was meant to be a _"like"_!- Anyway, let's just admit the I-don't-understand-the-reference Angel feels the same for him, how could he tell it to Sam?

He is Dean Winchester, the ladies man, the one who can get a telephone number by a waitress just smiling at her. And now he have to go to his brother and say him he is probably gay - Dean is not sure if it's just Castiel, and anyway he doesn't need to find out.

So, point three: Sam.

Dean is pretty sure that his brother, the one who risk his life more than once a week to save him, won't freak out, _if_ he tells him. _When_ he tells him.

'Cause maybe Sam is the one who can make the situation crystal clear, as an impartial observer. Sammy can be the voice of reason who assures him that nothing's wrong with him liking boys - or liking Castiel or even liking Angels, even if it will bring some practical problems like "what if Angels are not like human and can't love one of us in that way?" or "having sex with him could be dangerous because we don't know how it works and what if his Grace shows up and you get killed?".

Dean can imagine Sam's voice in his head, saying these exact words, because Sam is the nerdy one, the one who reflects and think twice about every step he takes and Dean this time doesn't want to be the one that throw himself headlong into the situation. And that is because he is sure there will be lots of consequences. Like, what if God decides that what he is doing is blasphemy and strike him dead by lightening?

Right, this is getting ridiculous. He need to talk to Sam, he need to put things in the right perspective.

He walks down the hallway, reaching Sam's room. He is pretty sure Sam is in it, even if he can't hear any noise from the inside, so he opens the door, not giving it a second though.

"Sammy, I need to talk to-"

The scene he's watching paralyses him - actually what he manage to see is nothing, but it's enough to make him aware of what is happening. There is Sam and he's naked, he can tell this because at Dean's feet there are his trousers, not because he can see him, except for his face, frozen between lust and surprise.

The rest of his body - _their_ bodies - is covered by three pair of huge, unfolded, golden, perfectly perceptible and absolutely corporeal, angelic wings.

Sam tries to push away the Angel lying over him, who is still sucking and licking his neck with moans Dean would be glad to never listen again. It's only when the pressure on his shoulder increase that the Angel - the Trickster, realizes Dean with horror - raises his head, staring at him.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

Dean is speechless. "You... You two..." he tries to articulate. "Son of a bitch!" He takes a step back.

"Wait!" Sam almost begs Dean. "I can explain this. It's not like- Well, it's pretty much like it seems, but-" he doesn't find a way to end the sentence, so Gabriel fill the silence.

"Yeah, wait. We'll need at least ten minutes, maybe twenty." That's the straw that breaks the camel's back. Dean walks out the room, trying to delete the image of Sam and Gabriel having sex from his retinas.

"Not now, Gabe." Sam pulls the Archangel away, reaching his trousers and wearing them.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Gabriel puts an hand on his heart melodramatically.

"My shirt?" Sam asks, impatient, ignoring the Angel.

"Under the bed." Gabriel says, before he snaps his fingers. Sam is suddenly dressed. "I don't really get your Winchester's obsession for flannel." He rolls his eyes. "Go for your idiot brother, I'll wait for you." he blinks.

Dean is sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the table as if there where written on it the solutions for every problem in the world. Except the table is empty.

“Dean?” his brother calls for him.

“How?”

“What?”

“How is even possible that you and… him…?”

"It... It happened.”

“Awesome." So it turns that he is the reflexive brother.

"What's wrong? I mean... I know he's male, he's an angel and this shouldn't be happening, but it is. We are not doing anything wrong."

"You are not?" he asks sarcastically. "What about consequences?"

"What consequences?"

He is about to tell him about his fears, when he suddenly realize that they have no base. "I dunno, ok? I dunno." Dean have to admit, at least to himself, that even if Sam and Gabriel are screwing, the world is still intact and Sam is still alive. Gabriel is not an Angel, he's higher in the hierarchy and, however, Sam hasn't been burnt by the Archangel Grace or by the wrath of God. "I'm just worried. We are messing with things we don't know and I don't want you to get hurt or killed or whatever just because you fucked with that candy man."

Sam smiles. "I'm not going to be hurt. I like him, but I know who he is. I'm not going to be tricked again. And we always face the consequences of almost everything happens in the world, I'm not going to be killed because of Gabriel."

"Oh, and what about his Father?" Dean points.

"God is gone."

"What if he comes back?"

"And puts me in Hell? Come on, Dean. The fucking King of Hell likes us. I'm sure he has a thing for one of us, he will reduce our sentence, we can make deals with him.”

Dean disagree. “That’s stupid.”

"You know what is stupid? You fearing... Exactly what? That's not you."

His brother can't answer and, after a long silence, eventually Sam sighs. “What if it’s worth?”

Dean has no reply to this. “Ok, then. What was that thing with his wings? I could see them!” he change the subject, because he understand what his brother is talking about and maybe he was just making excuses. And besides this, he was really impressed by Gabriel’s wings. “Can I see Castiel's, then?

Sam giggles. ”Only if you and Castiel are fuc-" Suddenly he stops, glancing at him, trying to figure out something. "Wait a minute. Are you and Castiel-?"

“No!" Dean almost shout it. "Of course no! Don't be crazy!"

"You know there would be nothing wrong with it, right?"

"Sure, but- no. We're not- that way. Just friends."

"Does he know?"

"What?"

"You like him."

"No. No, you're completely insane."

"Am I?"

"Just stop, _Samantha_ , please. I don't want to talk about my feelings."

"Then about what you needed to talk to me when you interrupted?"

Dean cannot tell him he went to his room to talk about his feelings like a silly schoolgirl at her first crush. He just can’t, he has something called virility. So he shook his head. “I- Nothing. Really, you can go back to your… boyfriend?” The expression on his face is like he’s eating an entire lemon. “Just, please, don’t be too loud. I’ll try to think to something else.”

“Gabriel made my room soundproof…”

“How very kind of him.” he rolls his eyes. “I’ll need a beer.” he thinks about it. “Maybe a whiskey.” Then he gets one.

Now is Sam turn to roll his eyes. “Don’t get drunk. “ Then he adds. “When you’ll need to behave like a human being and talk about what’s happening between you and Castiel… I’m here.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” he could have send his brother away, but there’s a small part of him - a really, really small part - that want this conversation to happen.

Sam takes the chair next to him and sits. “Yes, there is. There is more unresolved sexual tension between you two than sex between me and Gabriel - and we have a lot of sex.” 

“I didn’t need to know this.”

 “Listen, Dean, hunters don’t usually get to grow old. We could be dead by tomorrow, I’m not wasting my time. So should you.”

Dean nods. “Right.”

“You will talk to him?”

“Maybe.”

“It’s up to you. Now, I have to go before Gabriel does something stupid.”

Dean nods again and keeps staring at his glass almost empty, not sure if he needs another drink. He’s still watching the whiskey, when Sam leaves.

He knows Dean is in a sexual and mystical identity crisis and he needs to be left alone, so he can came back to more pleasant things. But when he opens the door of his room, Gabriel is not there. And Sam can’t avoid to fell a bit disappointed.

“Did you miss me, sweetie?” Gabriel appears right behind him. “You have been gone for too much, I was getting bored.”  

“Where have you been?”

 “In your kitchen, where I heard some interesting things. Then I fixed our problem.”

 “Our problem?” Sam rises an eyebrow.

“Your brother interrupting us because of his angelic love issue.”

“What have you done?”

“Considering that your brother is a douchebag and will never talk to Castiel, I did it. I talked to my brother and I said him - well, actually I _ordered_ him - to go after Dean and kiss him because on it depended his mental sanity and Dean’s life.”

“Dean’s life?”

“I’ll kill him if he interrupts us another time. However, Castiel took me quite literally, but it worked. If I were you, I wouldn’t go searching your brother for the next… about three, four hours. What would you two Winchesters do without me?” Gabriel asks rhetorically with a smirk.

Sam presses his lips on the Archangel mouth, pushing him against the wall.

“That’s the best “ _thank you_ ” I’ve ever had. Besides I have to make a point.” Sam looks at him inquisitively, so he continues. “You said your brother there was more UST between him and Castiel than sex between us. Now that they’re doing the same, we will still be the ones having more sex.”

Sam burst out laughing. “It works for me.” he says, unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt.

He is really busy biting the Archangel’s earlobe when an extremely loud groan interrupts them.

“Was that-?” Sam asks almost horrified.

Gabriel nods, giggling.

“You should really teach Castiel how to make Dean’s room soundproof.”  

“But how would I keep the score?” the Trickster asks petulantly.

“Gabriel!”

He surrenders. “Fine. I’ll teach him… Another time.” then he snaps his finger and all the appalling noises disappear. “We’re both busy now.”

 

 

 

 

_Castiel appears right in front of him in the kitchen with the most determinate gaze Dean have ever seen in his blue eye._

_“_ _Something wrong?” he asks, leaving the chair and approaching to him to check if he’s right._

_“Alright, Dean, I have to do this for you.” Castiel says, as if he was talking on his own._

_“_ _Do what?”_

_Castiel invades his personal space and grabs his shirt collar. Then he kisses him._

_Dean widens his eyes, then closes them, putting his arm around his shoulder and the other hand on his hip, returning the kiss. And it lasts longer than decency would allow it._

_Not that he’s not enjoying this, but - “Why?” he has to ask to him, when they part._

_“I’m sorry.” It’s the first thing the Angel say and that’s not what he had expected. “I know you don’t want me in that way, but Gabriel said that if I didn’t do this you will die and I was going to lose my mind.”_

_“Son of a bitch!” That jerk, that stupid Trickster! Anger take over him, for just one second, then he turns to fece the Angel. “Then you didn’t want to kiss me?”_

_“I would never do anything that can ruin our cooperation.” he answers, trying to avoid the point._

_“That was a question that needed a yes/no answer. So?”_

_Castiel looks down to the floor. “Yes, I wanted to, but - ”_

_Dean doesn’t allow him to finish the sentence. He’s kissing him again. "I'm an idiot." he whispers on his lips. "You're an idiot." he adds, still kissing him._

_"Can we think something to solve this situation?" Castiel asks, worried._

_"We had too much thinking." Then Dean grabs his trench coat and drags him to his bedroom, his mouth on Castiel's lip, jaw, neck, pushing and pulling until they reach Dean's room and collapse on his bed._

_At that point Castiel's brain is pretty much gone._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they're IC.


End file.
